


A Demon's Request

by moon_mara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, BDSM, Confused Harry, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Draco Malfoy in Denial, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Shameless Smut, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Smut, Sub Harry Potter, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_mara/pseuds/moon_mara
Summary: In the dark kingdom of Xenoth, lies a demon king. When a familiar face from the light side stumbles upon his territory, things begin to crash and burn real quickly.





	1. Exiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stupid and just noticed I put this as a oneshot so sorry bout the confusion.
> 
> Edit: I fixed it already.

It was an ordinary day in the kingdom of Wysteria. The birds were chirping, the sun bright, and the magic humming in the air. A particular elf, Harry Potter, has just started his day. Awoken, he streched his limbs as far as they can go and yawned. Usually, he wakes up early, due to the fact that he just officially finished school. Reaching for his spectacles, for he is almost blind without him, he placed them on. With the world much clearer, his routine thus begun.

A flicker of his hand cleaned his teeth, another tried to straighten down his hair, though it never seemed to tame down the wild mess. Sighing in defeat, Harry gave up and headed down the wooden staircase to eat breakfast.

Once in the kitchen, he grabbed bacon and eggs, heated up the stove, and made his meal. 

There was an thump outside of his doorstep as he ate, notifying Harry that the kingdom's newsletter, The Magicae, arrived. A quick skim did the trick. Nothing interesting has happened.

Harry sighed. He was getting tired of his everyday life. It was too predictable. He counted the exact seconds until-

"HARRY! PLEASE EXCEPT MY PROPOSAL! I LOV-"

"NO HE'S MINE! BACK OFF!"

Silencing the screaming did nothing. He had to deal with the crazy fans of his everyday so it made no difference. Not in a good mood, he silenced them anyways.

The reason for this nonsense was because he saved the entire kingdom. The fate was set the very moment he was born. A evil dark lord named Voldemort, from the enemy land, Xenoth, had murdered his parents when he was still an infant and tried to kill him. Harry somehow survived, only with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Throughout his school years, Voldemort had been trying to kill him ever since. His main plot as to take over the light kingdom, but Harry was preventing him, along with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Finally, at the end of have school years, Harry defeated the dark lord, and the kingdom celebrated. In fact, this happened recently, the cause for all the fangirls.

As Harry replayed the events that occurred, a thought came up. Draco Malfoy has been missing ever since school ended. Why did he care? Harry didn't know. They were sworn enemies after Harry rejected Malfoy's hand in friendship. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about Malfoy. It was better that he was gone. No more insults, shouting, fighting.

Casting a time spell told him that he had to go off to work. Harry was a guard for the kingdom. The job was instantly offered to him when he finally was of age. With no other priorities to provide himself with, he accepted.

To avoid the fangirls, he exited out from the back door of his cottage, until the coast was clear.

A carriage passed by and stopped to pick up Harry. It was the same carriage everyday, driven by the same person. The driver was Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister.

"Hey Gin. How are you doing?"

"Hello. I'm doing very well. And you?"

"I'm good too."

"Now, are you getting in or are you just going or stand there?"

In realization, he flushed and stepped in. They rode the ride in comfortable silence, with occasional small talk. Harry thinks Ginny might like him but he's not sure. Even if she did like him, he couldn't except. She was a nice woman and all but he sees her as more of a sister han anything else. Plus, he liked blokes.

The carriage came to a sudden stop, signaling Harry that he arrived at his destination. Giving a thank you to Ginny, he headed off to work.

<>

There was a surprise for Harry at the end of the day. He was finishing up some business with Intruders when his fellow guard, Neville Long bottom, walked towards him.

"The first commander needs to talk to you about something. It doesn't seem very good."

Harry dropped his arrows and gave Neville a puzzled look before nodding. 

As Harry entered the commander's office, pitying looks were thrown at him, making him even more confused. Everyone seemed to know about what's going on except him. 

Now arrived at the door, he knocked, a gruff "Come in," responded.

"So, what do you need me here for?"

A twisted look was shot at Harry. It was a mix of disappointment and anger.

"You're fired."

Harry was so shocked, no cohesive words could form out of his mouth. Contemplating his actions, he couldn't find anything he did wrong. 

"Bu-how-wha-why?"

"Look, I didn't want to do this. You are an excellent guard for the kingdom, in fact, one of the best but it wasn't my choice. The king decided that your presence was attracting more enemies than we can hold back. I'm sorry Harry."

Not being able to stay in the room any longer, Harry bursted out of the room, wanting to go home as soon as possible. A familiar carriage was waiting for him outside the building. 

"Rough day?"

"Worse. I got fired."

Surprise flashed upon her face, soon turned into pity. Harry really didn't want anymore pity. He was getting tired of it.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry."

There was a silence afterwards. Being the thick head he was sometimes, he didn't notice that Ginny wanted him to elaborate.

Recalling the memory was something Harry didn't want to do but Ginny was waiting. Opening his mouth, he was about to explain but the carriage came to a stop. Thanking whatever gods and deities are out there, he rapidly jumped out of the vehicle, bidding farewell to the redhead.

Harry was exhausted and plopped down on his bed the moment he entered his bedroom, and slept till the next day.

<>

Regret filled Harry when he woke up. He was starving from not eating lunch and dinner yesterday. As if his day couldn't get any worse, his fans were early today. The urge to shout at them was unbearable as the screaming grew louder and louder.

"YOUR POINTED EARS ARE PERFECT!"

On the edge of doing just that, the screaming abruptly stopped, instead the sound of fading footsteps replacing them along with a knock at his door.

Dashing downstairs with an exasperated expression on his face, he opened the door to say a rude, "What?", but snapped it shut immediately when he saw who stood in front of him.

The king's right hand man, Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing outside his door. Harry gulped loudly. This couldn't be good news if he was there.

"Mr. Potter, the king has reported that you are to be exiled from the kingdom of Wysteria. No further protests will be permitted. You have an hour to leave this kingdom. A carriage will pick you up and drop you off at the edge of the kingdom."

Harry's was rendered speechless once again. Exiled?! What?! This couldn't be real. It couldn't. He didn't do anything wrong! At least he didn't think so. 

A long period of time passed until he collected himself and noticed that Shacklebolt left. Accepting his fate, he didn't waste anytime and began packing.

<>

Ron and Hermione accompanied Harry along the way to the edge to of Wysteria. Silence was stifling the air, all parties not knowing what to say. There was a strange sense of sadness and uncomfort in the atmosphere. Harry looked up and saw tears glistening both his friends' eyes. Hermione, who was very emotional, looked as if she was going to break down any second. Ron, looked just about doing that too, which surprised Harry. Usually Ron isn't very emotional and is cheerful most of the time. Seeing this sight in front of his vision was painful. He was leaving everything he had ever known behind. His memories, friends, job, his entire life.

When it was time to say goodbye, Hermione started sobbing instantly. Ron was silently crying alongside her. This triggered Harry's inner feeling and began crying too. It felt like his heart was being squeezed out, his soul draining away with his tears.

They were his friends for years and he can't let them go. They were there with him through good and bad, no matter what the situation is. It was hard, just leaving them behind. It won't ever be the same again. The coachman coughed awkwardly to get Harry's attention but he wanted to ignore it. So bad. Because if he left, he won't ever see the two people in front of him again. But he had to.

Wiping his eyes, he glanced up, still sniffling, and said, "Thank you, thank you so much for giving me the best moments of my life I have ever experienced. I am so lucky to have met you guys, even becoming best mates. The time we have spent together is something that I will cherish forever and I hope you will too. I will always remember what you have done, how amazing people you are, and I bid you well in life." Every word that left his mouth was true. No exaggeration, no lies, no nothing. Just pure honesty. 

Harry felt tears starting to come again. Before he falls apart again, he gave a quick nod to the both of them and walked onwards in the trail to a the new territory. A new adventure, a new future, a new life.

In the distance, he heard someone shout, "We love you Harry!" He stopped his tracks, smiled to himself, and continued on.

<>

As he walked, he reflected, which led to a question.

Why was he exiled in the first place?


	2. A New Destination

_As he walked, he reflected, which led to a question._

_Why was he exiled in the first place?_

<>

Confusion rippled through Harry's body, causing his eyebrows to scrunch up. Now that he thought about it, it really was strange. First, the abrupt firing of his job, and then an exile. Again, he didn't do anything illegal to deserve an expulsion. It was a bit much in his opinion.

Harry ached turn back but noticed how far he walked. The castle of the kingdom was now only the size of a finger. Looking around his surroundings, the small meadow he was traveling in before had turned into a forest swarming with sycamore trees. Gazing at the ground, the dirt road beneath his feet had vanished. Unmistakably, he had been absentmindedly walking and lost the trail.

Groaning in dismay at his own obliviousness, he put his hands on his face, blank on what to do. The sky was already starting to darken, soon to be pitch black. He did not bring a lantern with him, regretting not being prepared. Using magic was a good idea but it needed to be saved in case of a emergency, for magic is very draining of energy.

Being lost was not fun. Harry continued to go deeper into the woods, unfamiliar with the environment. Anyway he turned, it was just trees, trees, and more trees, accompanied by the occasional swish of wind. He was bemused, with every step forward, Harry became even further unsure on the path he was taking.

Time passed, and it was officially nighttime. Rustles of unknown creatures skitter once every few moments. The green of the plants turned to a dark emerald, blending into the ebony black of the sky. There was an unnatural phenomenon occuring, the twinkle of stars were lacking. The only source of light was from the moon, and it was unrealistically large. Harry's stomach grumbled, waiting to be filled. Realizing that he hadn't eaten lunch yet, due to the fact that he had been occupied on packing, Harry dug into his travel case, seeing if there was any food. And of course, there was no food. Making the regret swell immensely.

It was getting colder by the second, temperature dropping unnaturally, until it was freezing and Harry couldn't take it anymore. It was the middle of summer but in here, it felt like a blizzard's on it's way. The forest felt like there was a dome surrounding it, cutting off all connection to the world outside. From the abrupt weather change, to the starless skies. It was actually kind of creepy. Drawing to this conclusion, Harry's heart began to pound in fear. Gears in his brain were turning, thinking about a way to get of here. His gut was saying that this place is bad, just plain bad. Before Harry could do anything else, a sudden pain shot up his spine, then, everything went black.

<>

When Harry woke up, an overwhelming dizziness diminished all other feeling, overpowering his other senses. He stirred, vision blurred, blinking to clear his line of sight. Apparently, he was lying on the earth, in a completely different area than he was previously. The vibe of the area was the same as it was in the forest. Dark. There was no other words to describe it. Never before has he even seen or been here before. Taking a better look, the area given was actually a village. Or a sad excuse for one. Every single building was worn out, faded, musty, and overall seemed abandoned. Although there was light radiating from the windows, it was stifling to even stand here.

Harry stood up, brushed the dust off his clothes and noticed a looming castle in the distance. So this is a kingdom too. Compared to Wysteria, there was a drastic contrast. Wysteria was bustling with energy. Warm smiles and fresh baked goods penetrating the air. Blue skies mixed with white clouds. Here though, it was dreadful. A murky scent lurked in every corner. The area was dimmed, giving off a feeling of everlasting gloominess. The few citizens who were out looked absolutely miserable. Harry had the sudden urge to help them.

He walked up to one of the men as his footsteps echoed all over the range of space. Taking a gulp, Harry spoke.

"Hello. May I help you with anything?"

The man slowly turned around, at first expressionless, but gradually turning into a look of terror.

"I-its H-har-POTTER!"

The remaining residents whipped around, screaming similar things with the exact look of terror.

Harry was utterly confused. What was going on? Why was everyone shouting his name like he was some sort of demon spawn? Where was he? Channelling his inner Hermione, he rewinded back to when this journey was first embarked. Harry forged through his recollections, analyzing the lot he encountered. Ignoring the pang of sadness due to the departure from his friends, Harry found more evidence to answer his questions. Piecing clues together, everything eventualing clicked. The castle should've given it away instantaneously. It was too late now. Harry was in Xenoth and there was nothing he can do about it.

<>

Upon hearing screams of "Harry Potter" nearby, or what sounds like it, a guard immediately sent one of his comrads to alert the king, simultaneously rushing into the scene, tackling the young adult to the ground. A hurrumph of pain exhaled out from the other. The guard kind of felt bad, since he knew Potter back when school was in session, though he had to do it. For the king, but most importantly, for himself.

Flipping Potter around, he waved his hand, emmiting a ribbon of black from his finger tips. The magic wrapped around the boy's hands tightly, allowing no room for movement. Then, it slithered up to Potters's mouth, blocking out all sound that could be heard from his mouth. The guard was feeling extremely guilty, he knew what it felt like, all bound up from the dark magic. It was painful, but again, he had to do it. Taking one last look at the captive, the guard took him up to the castle, regret filling every inch of his being.

<>

It was choking Harry to the extent where it was impossible to do anything about it. He was being roughly dragged up to the castle, assuming that that was where his doom was awaiting him. The magic was clogging up his his throat, making it immobile for use. The tightness around his hands were cutting off his circulation, first his hands, then his entire arm. His vision swam, soon, the world was black again, his legs unconsciously guiding his body towards the towering mass.

<>

Harry woke up with no feeling in his upper body at all. Despite the excruciating numbness, it was easier to stay alive. The ropes of black have been removed along with the stifling fog in his throat. Relieved that he can breathe easy once more, he noticed that he was in a throne room. Although Harry wanted to think it was an awful place, he got to admit, the architecture in the room was mind blowing. Columns of obsidian lined the walls, intricate designs delicately carved into advanced patterns. Onyx chandeliers hung on the high ceilings, along with deep green drapery. Snaked were sculpted onto the edges of the walls, making them stand out more. Paintings were suspended, showings the past rulers of this kingdom. A certain one caught his eye, making him shudder in disgust, not wanting to look at it any longer. A long rug matching the shade of the drapery ran down the aisle, leading up to an equally convoluted throne.

Harry glanced up, seeing long legs in a crossed position and raised his head completely. He froze.

His jaw dropped, flabbergasted by whose sitting on the throne. Platinum hair, pale skin, gray eyes. No. It _can't_ be-

"Malfoy?!"

The cold eyes that were looking downwards flickered up, locking in with his green ones. Shock flew upon Malfoy's face as he realized who cried out his surname. Malfoy's mouth opened a little as if to remark something but before anything happened...

Harry passed out for the third time in the day.

<>

Draco was informed that an enemy has been roaming around and that it had caused a disruption upon the colonists. To be honest, he didn't really care. Gesturing his hand in disinterest, the messenger took that as a signal and headed off to take the intruder up to him. Annoyed at the misconception, Draco tried to call the guard back but he already left. He didn't want to deal with another intruder after the last one. He was tired and fed up with everything, especially with keeping up being royalty.

The binded wings on his back shuffled, usually happening whenever he was annoyed.  
Draco thought about the time he was presented with this role. A deal. A nod. And a transfer. Screams were sounding loud, the pain was insufferable as irregular body parts morphed into his body. Modifications were made, intensifying the agony. Trying to keep a stoic expression was hard, tears of anguish threatening to burst out. His breath almost hitched from the reminiscence. Roars of "demon," as well as other obscenities rang in his head, making it difficult to keep his composure. Lowering his head down in shame made it worse, bringing up an unpleasant phrase that will haunt him to the very depths of his being.

_"Worthless bastard. You will never be able to l-"_

"Malfoy?!"

A familiar voice snapped Draco out of his reverie, forcing him to slowly glance up at the new arrival. Grateful for the distraction, he focused on who's the owner of the shriek. The gratefulness disappeared as soon as it came, replaced by repulse. Draco felt his eyes widen, along with a small gaping of his mouth. Potter's face was mimicking the same look of shock. Draco opened his mouth, about to retort something back but it was too late. The raven haired boy collapsed in front of him, seemingly passed out.

Draco let out a shaky exhale.

"Not you, anyone but you..."

Reluctantly, he stepped out to help the bespectacled boy regain consciousness.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Think Before You Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to start updating this once every two weeks. I'm sorry for slow updates, I'm trying my best to squeeze this into my life. 
> 
> This has like no plot but there's kind of smutty stuff? Not really but hey, it's better than nothing :/
> 
> ( I didn't know what to title this)

_Draco let out a shaky exhale._

_"Not you, anyone but you..."_

_Reluctantly, he stepped out help the bespectacled boy regain consciousness._

<>

Potter had been the last person Draco thought would turn up here out of all places. Even Granger would have a higher chance of ending up here. Why was Potter here anyways?

The blonde carried the senseless boy up to the guest quarters, which was kind of sad since they don't have visitors anyways. Along the way, maids of all sort have objected that, "Your highness should not be doing any dirty work at all, let us help you with the boy." Draco denied all requests for the help, saying that it was his own problem that he should work out. Potter really wasn't his problem but Draco felt compelled to take matters into his own hands. Once the unfamiliar hallway of rooms appeared in sight, he veered into the third door to the left, opening the door. Almost immediately, a raw scent permeated the air, causing him to scrunch up his nose. It was as if it had never been cleaned before, considering it was unused. Looking around the room, all the furniture we're covered in dust, but besides that, the room was in pretty good condition. At least it wasn't falling apart.

Pulling his attention away from the room, the warmth in his arms became more noticeable, along with the fact that he was also 'princess carrying' the boy. Blood rushed up to his face, coming in with blotches surrounding the area of his ears and cheeks, nearly dropping Potter onto the ground.

How ironic, Draco thought, that his school nemesis ended up in his arms. He remembered, way back in first year of Hogwarts Academy, how he had ran up to Potter, wanting to be his friend, because he thought his ears were so cool. He remembered the cold rejection, Potter remarking that Weasley said that all Malfoys turned out evil. Little Draco was furious and decided to himself that he will hate Potter until he dies.

The hatred didn't run deep anymore, but that didn't mean he likes him either. It just meant that they aren't throwing insults at each other every inch of the way. At least for now.

Setting Potter down onto the bed was a bit unsettling, the warmth leaving behind a residue of a sudden chill. It was strange, but Draco decided to ignore it. Upon laying the raven-haired down, he couldn't help but recognize the change Potter has gone through. The boy he remembered was, well, let's just say soft looking. All round cheeks and big smiles. Back then, Draco deemed it annoying, as much as it was insufferable. Currently, however, Potter had changed. First, those hideous, thick glasses had been scrapped, replace by thinner, still round ones, which appeared to be made out of elven silver. Sharper features were more prominent, due to maturing. His jawline was cutting edge, as well as his cheekbones. Unsurprisingly, the hair became even more rowdy and mused. But what didn't seem to change was the vibrant green of the eyes. Potter's eyes were closed, but Draco could still remember the bright color of the irises before Potter fainted. No, Draco wasn't saying Potter was hot, only implying he had changed.

Ashamed of thinking about Potter at all, Draco tore his gaze away, eyes shifting to find anything else to look at. Sadly, there was nothing else to look at so he looked back, his eyes drawn to the other like a magnet. There was just something about him that irked Draco. And it was gnawing at Draco in the back of his head.

His wings fluttered briskly, pulling him out of his daze. Upon glancing back at Potter, he tried not to look at his face, aware of the fact that his clothes were dirty, now that he wasn't distracted by his face. Draco gathered the fact that he should probably help Potter out of his clothes, but who was he to do that? It wasn't like he wanted to do it anyways. But Draco didn't want the sheets filthier than it already was from all the dirt accumulated on the fabric. And it was the only reason.

Poking an arm to make sure that Potter was still unconscious, Draco began to peel off the layers of clothing. A large traveling case was strapped to Potter's shoulders, as if he was...moving. Was he? Well, Draco didn't care. And he shouldn't. The chunky straps unbuckled, making the removing process much easier.

One jacket and one shirt later, Draco was overwhelmed by a bare torso that should definitely be illegal to mankind. Evidently, change has taken change on his build too, not that he ever noticed it anyways. The body was muscular, but more lean than anything else. Draco's mouth went explicitly dry, eyes unblinking. A shaking hand lifted itself up, coming to rest on one of the abdominal muscles. Oh. _Oh._  

It felt as good as it looked. Unresistable as it was, Draco needed to stop. But his eyes kept shifting to Potter. The biceps looked just as tempting. Potter's neck was just _there,_ as if it was waiting to be bitten on. The smooth skin flaunted, taunting Draco into doing just. He imagined what it was like, Potter being pinned onto the bed, with Draco on top of him, sucking deep, dark bruises, moaning and asking for more. He could almost feel their erections rubbing against each other and-

A few moments later, after he recollected himself, impending doom fell upon him. He'd just fantasied himself with another boy. And out of all people, it was the person right in front of him.

Shutting his eyes did nothing to ease the dread. Along with it, he'd need to continue stripping the clothes off of the other. Doing things without think had it's consequences, escpecially when it comes with the regretting of life choices.

But he realized something. He didn't have to do this, so why was he doing this anyways? He could just leave Potter lying there without a care in the world so why? But it was too late. Draco's hands seemed to have it's own mind, already pulling the zipper down, and taking the pant legs off. Now in front of him, was a half naked Potter, who should, once again, be illegal by the looks of it. A large bulge was underneath the fabric of the boxers, practically begging to be released and-

Humiliation of what he had just done slapped him in the face, although no one was there to point it out. Reconsidering the feeling, it wasn't really humiliation, more like...

Standing stark upright, Draco grabbed a spare change of clothes to throw down onto the bed before bolting out of the room, hands trembling. Sudden anxiety filled his body without a warning, and Draco's heartbeat sped up unrealistically fast. His already pale skin became even paler, his pupils dilating bigger.

The event that just occurred triggered a painful memory. A faded silhouette of a woman appeared, mouthing words with a digusted tone in her voice. The words were faint, until a certain sentence made it's worth. The dreaded quote was pounding in his head, and Draco was putting all his effort on trying to block it out.

Unfortunately, the muffled voice increased in volume, louder and louder, uncontrollably chanting, "Worthless bastard. You'll never be able to-"

Wet hotness stress down his cheeks, a panic attack reaching towards him like claws of darkness pulling him closer to the sanctum of nothingness. Sprinting as fast as he could to his private chambers, disregarding the requests from his castlemates, and locking the door in record time was tiring and almost cut his tail off. But he didn't care. Nothing mattered at the moment. All he could here was the saying, repeating over and over again, until his head was about to burst.

Once in the safety of his bedroom, Draco proceeded to cry the evening away, unable to stop.

(A/N: Don't worry, he's not depressed, only traumatized. Ok, that's not good either but still)

<>

Harry awake into alarming warmth, jolting upright at the sudden comfort. Hadn't he just fainted? Where was the cold, hard ground? The last thing he was expecting was ending up in a bed...only in his boxers. His clothes were disgarded on the floor, as if they were thrown off hastily.

Getting up was a struggle, the disorientation from the spontaneous fainting was getting to him, making even standing up difficult. Harry was about to put on his clothes when he saw a messy set of clothes in the corner of his eye. Rather than putting on the dirty ones, Harry decided that he'll wear the new ones.

He was confused on who or what put him in this position, for that matter, why he was even here in the first place. He thought that he'd been thrown out, unconscious on a heap of dirt, considering the looks and insults the civilians gave him but instead, he was lying on a bed, which he was grateful for even if the duvets were a bit musky.

Harry grabbed the new outfit, to carry forward with life, with clothes on, thank you very much. A silk button up with forest green embroidery paired with form-fitting, black trousers were the given articles. With not much analyzation, the clothes cleary had been chosen by someone with impeccable taste, almost as if Malfoy had chosen them himself. Midway through buttoning the buttons of his top, Harry's eyes widened, as if coming to a realization. What if it was Malfoy who had taken him up here? A humorless laugh came out of his mouth, simultaneously doubting that it was true. Of course Malfoy hadn't carried him up here, he wouldn't want anything to do with him.

But for some reason, Harry knew that it wasn't true, in the deep corner of his mind, that he didn't dare to lurk into.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of forgot to post this. Oops... Anyways, I don't know why I merged both their pov's together so prepare for confusion. And I think my writing's getter worse and worse so yay to that! ;-;

_A humorless laugh came out of his mouth, simultaneously doubting that it was true. Of course Malfoy hadn't carried him up here, he wouldn't want anything to do with him._

_But for some reason, Harry knew that it wasn't true, in the deep corner of his mind, that he didn't dare to lurk into._

<>

Harry looked around the corridors, wandering aimlessly with no goal in mind. All he knew was that he needed to get it of here as soon as possible. There's no way that he could stay here any longer. Even the air here feels unbreathable, like it's contaminated with...darkness. It probably is, he thought.

The halls were currently empty, however, vibrations thundering were beneath his feet, indicating that there's business going down the floor below. If he listened even harder, he could hear the faint chatter of people, though what was going on, he didn't know. Any commotion here seemed unbelievable, the atmosphere so dreary.

Harry could still make out the insults echoing in his ears, the look of terror flashing through the colonists eyes. Fatigue was still ever present, due to the constant fainting.

A large window towards the left of him stood ominously, grabbing his attention. The glass was tempered, making gazing outside hazy. All Harry could see was black, not a light to be shown. No moon, no stars, nothing. Just like the forest. The thought just makes him shudder, the urge to escape crescendoing. The reason why he was exiled was still currently unbeknownst.

Standing there staring into darkness was proving no good, progress wasn't going to proceed by itself. Evidently, he needed help. With no familiar idea of the territory, he was bound to get lost, though technically, he already was. Wishing Hermione was here, he walked to the end of the hall, doors and doors bellowing past his vision until he stopped at the exit.

The chance of being tackled down again was immensely high, considering the fact that he literally ruined the kingdom's chance to liberty. Coincidently, he heard footsteps approaching this way, and a burly voice calling, "Your Majesty!"

Just his luck. "Shit."

Darting to the first door that he saw, he threw it open, and locking it immediately, panting all the while.

"Fucking hell, Potter! What are you doing here?!"

Harry whipped around to see a rather red-eyed Malfoy, who was shocked at the sudden intrusion. His face appeared shiny, like it was wet from crying. Without realizing, Harry stared at the blonde, making the other feel extreme discomfort.

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but as soon as that happened, the same burly voice from the hallway echoed tremendously once more, "Your Majesty!"

Snapping out of his daze, Harry widened his eyes in panic and dashed under the bed, just in time before the door opened, revealing two plump stalks of legs, as far as he could see from the small crack of the fabric.

"Yes, Homert?"

"Has Your Majesty forgotten about the annual Reminiscence Party?" Homert spoke, a hint of amusement leaking from the tone.

Draco replied after some hesitation. "Of course not, I was only preparing myself for it." A slight pause of silence bore from there, the person with the burly voice was raising an eyebrow.

"Mentally, of course," Draco rushed in to clear up the confusion.

A chuckle escaped out of Homert, cut off as quickly as it was let out, thinking that it was rude of him to show any form of casualty in front of His Majesty. The past amusement gone from his face, Homert looked kind of soulless, making Draco shudder in horror.

"Then, if you're done, I'll bring you some attire for the evening, yes? To prepare you physically of course."

"Please and thank you."

Harry heard the door click and immediately rushed out from underneath, the dust unbearable. Coughing fits in front of Malfoy were a bit embarrassing, with him sitting there silently watching Harry cough his lungs out.

After he made sure that there was enough oxygen back into his system, Malfoy gave him a questioning look, but with something off in his eyes, a strange glint emanating from the grey irises.

"Um, I'll just show myself out..." Harry wanted to avoid all awkward interactions at all costs, already pacing towards the door.

"Oh, no you don't. Come sit your arse down right now and explain to me why you are here in the first place." An unspoken threat hung in the air, practically making Harry have no choice but to obey.

"Whatever happened to the polite Malfoy, huh?" Harry asked snidely.

"Just get on with it, you prat."

Suppressing an eyeroll, Harry simply said, "I was exiled."

Shock flickered over Draco's face, but he quickly schooled it into disinterest. In his mind however, he would be with his jaw hanging, which would be rather unattractive, it his opinion.

"Oh, the great Harry Potter exiled?! How awful." He feigned pity, placing a hand on his chest, a mocking smirk curving his lips. But seriously, surely Potter would be the last person to be exiled?

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry pouted, secretly enjoying the banter.

"Anyways, since I answered your question, you get to answer mine," a mumble came out of Malfoy, indistinct, but was surely something unpleasant.

"What's this so called Reminiscence Party?"

Relief clear in his voice, though Harry couldn't understand why, Malfoy explained, "To be honest, I don't know the exact details but I think it's to remember the time when this shithole wasn't well, a shithole."

"And I thought it was always a shithole?"

"Have you ever played attention in the history lectures?" Truthfully, Draco himself didn't pay attention either but he wasn't admitting that anytime soon. Besides, his memory could memorize anything said, hence the outstanding grades he gotten back in school.

"Er, no."

"Of course you haven't," Draco sighed. "Well, before the kingdom was feigned as 'dark', which was before the dark lord's time, this place was actually surprisingly decent." He air quoted the word 'dark' for emphasis.

Harry actually didn't know that, thoroughly intrigued how this kingdom was before.

"Then why does everyone hate me here?"

"Because mostly everyone here are the dark lord's followers. Either all the sane people are in Wysteria or are well, dead."

Harry tried not to overanalyze what that meant, failing easily.

Changing the subject, not by much, but still, Harry asked, "So what's the point of the Reminiscence Party?"

"I don't know Potter! How the fuck would I know? I was basically forced into this position with absolutely no knowledge of it!" Draco hurrumphed dramatically.

"You know, you swear a lot for royalty."

"Thank you very much, it's one of my best talents. Besides, I never wanted to be royalty."

About to ask what he meant by that, Harry was interrupted by a knock on the door, this time, a female voice calling, "Your Majesty, your robes are here!"

"Fucking hate that title," Draco grumbled quite obscenely before opening the door, plastering a fake simple on his face.

Diving behind a large dresser, the exchange of small talk and clothing flew by with no problem, at least on Harry's end.

Draco, however, had a very disturbing time, with the stiff posture and forced manners. This particular maid, Olivia, liked talking, chattering away, taking a while before actually doing what she was supposed to do, hand the clothes over to him.

A few excruciating moments later, Draco almost slammed the door closed, eyes shut from aggravation.

"Malfoy? You good?"

Draco spoke through gritted teeth, "The best I've ever been! Thank you for your concern!"

There was a pause before any of them spoke.

"So, are you going to let me change or what?" Draco asked, before the silence became even more awkward.

Harry blushed heatedly, a scarlet hue coloring his face. "Y-yes, I will," before getting up to the door, actually showing himself out this time.

"But wait, how am I going to go out there unnoticed?"

Remembering old times, Draco replied, "Scared Potter?"

"You wish." Harry rolled his eyes before opening the door, checking that the coast was clear, and dashed down to the room he was originally in.

As Draco was changing, he couldn't help but think how cute Potter looked when he flustered. And the way his arse moved when he walked out of the room. If only...

Once in the privacy of the guest room, Harry smacked himself in the head, regretting missing the opportunity to ask for help to exit the kingdom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kind of shit. I barely had anytime to write for the past weeks, cramming them all to the middle of the night.
> 
> Mention of sexual abuse if you squint, trust me, I don't like it either but it's all part of the plot.

As Draco walked into the unusually full ballroom, all heads turned to him clapping, he plastered a fake smile on his face and waved. Everyone cheered, clothes rustling, claps loud. The dreary room looked different, almost pristine, like how it was before. Tables of food against the walls and in the center, there was a spacious area for dancing.

In all honesty, it wasn't bad looking. However, he didn't want to be here and the worst thing was that he had to make a speech, choosing the right words to say, though he didn't care if he ruined his reputation, it was ruined enough. The opinions of the people here were irrelevant, not impacting him in any way.

After making some polite small talk, Draco walked towards a podium, head held up high in fake bravado. The crowd quieted dramatically, all eyes on him. Oh, he hated it, he hated it so much. Once on the platform, he cleared his throat, eyes surfing through the mass. About to begin speaking, he abruptly snapped his mouth closed.

Draco's heart stopped. A woman in a red dress stood in the very back of the room, a frown upon her face, dark painted lips stretched into a thin line. They made eye contact, black, beady eyes peircing through his entire being, as the woman mouthed, 'See me afterwards.' He was wrong, this was way worse. Why was she here? Draco gulped, palms suddenly sweating.

Nonononono, it kept running through his head, breath becoming faster. His vision was narrowed down to that woman, eyes widening in panic, leaving the people confused.

"Your majesty," a whisper hissed into his right ear but Draco shook his head.

Voice shaking, he stuttered, "I-i'm sorry b-but- I have t-to g-go." Draco stepped off the podium, running in the direction of the exit.

The woman in red, smirked an evil smirk, and whispered under her breath, barely audible, "Oh, Draco love..." A man in front of her turned around to face her, raising an eyebrow in suspicion, but she just shrugged.

<>

His feet were taking him as fast as it can take him, to a random place in the castle. Tears were threatening to fall, as he kept recalling that dreadful memory. He ended up in a abandoned room that he had never known about before. It was empty, collecting dust, but there was something in the middle of it, the only part that was sterile, with a strange light shining on it.

Wiping tears away, he scrunched his face up in confusion, walking towards the object. In focus, it was a sheet of black parchment and thinking in was nothing special, Draco decided to ball it up and throw it in anger, but when came in contact, it burned to the touch, and he pulled back, watching it in astonishment, as the parchment grew, twice in size, folding into a neat crane. Coming closer, noticeably on it's wing, in white ink, read,

**_Find your other half and your request will be complete._ **

Draco picked it up to see if there was anymore writing on it but there was no other. About to pocket it, the crane suddenly started to merge it self into Draco, causing a yelp to fall out of his mouth. Slowly, first the wings, then the head, and the rest of the body, combining itself to his arm. Rolling his sleeves as far as they can go, he saw the crane fly up his arm, gradually expanding its wings, until it was out of sight. He felt a prickling sensation crawl up his back, and look at his shoulder, a fraction of the crane peaking out.

What seems like a tattoo etched on his back, Draco then saw the same quote, this time in black ink on his hand before vanishing.

Collecting himself, extremely confused on the matter, he exited the room, the halls surrounding it still empty, going to the nearest washroom, and locked the door, throwing his robe and top off, looking into the mirror. He gasped at the sight.

It was enormous, covering his entire back, and some parts of the shoulder, yet it was beautiful. The black a stark contrast on his pasty skin. The bird still in origami form, but its wings were spread, in a flying position, like it was about to take off. Curious, if it effected his wings, Draco forced his own out and gasped once more. His leathery, bat-like wings were replaced with ones with black feathers, soft and lightweight, the tips a pearly white.

What this was, Draco did not know. He did not know what the request was, nor what or where the other half was. Gathering his wings back together and throwing his robes on, attempting to cover the crane, he unlocked the door, stepping out of the washroom, considering to go back to the ballroom, then remembered that that woman was still there waiting. No, was probably searching for him.

Not distracted from the crane anymore, a wave of nausea run through him, the same dark lips whispering dark secrets into his ear, filthy lies and persuasions, and a hand coming to grasp his hair, nails digging into his scalp. The cold fingers unbuttoning his robes, unstopping even with the rabid protests and thrashing of limbs. But it did nothing. It never did, and probably never will. In the end, he was left miserable, feeling dirty, useless, and vulnerable.

A headache pounded in his head, and unfortunately for him, he could here a horrifyingly familiar clack of heels bouncing off the walls, and a sing-songy, "Draco~"

Panicking, he ran off in the opposite direction of the noise, going back to the visiting quarters, opening a random door and slamming it, casted multiple locking spells on the door, adding emergency wards for extra security. Ropes of red shot out of his hand, twisting around the frame of the door and room. Panting, Draco fell on his knees, trembling in fear.

"Er, Malfoy?" A warm voice, unlike the bitter tone he was expecting, spoke into the tension releasing from him. Draco looked up to see Potter, with a bewildered expression upon his face. Draco had forgotten about him and at the moment forgot about the strain between them. He was never so glad to see anyone. He was sick and tired of this place. He wanted to get out. To leave. And never come back.

"Help me then," Potter had spoke again into the silence, "we can get out together." He hadn't noticed that he had expressed that aloud.

Giving a weak smile, Draco sighed, wanting some comfort, some rest, something different. "Come here," he beckoned Potter. The raven head stood up, coming to sit down next to him on the floor, a consoling presence in all of Draco's uneasiness. Leaning sideways to bury his head in Potter's shoulder, sleep giving in, as the scent of Potter flooded his senses. Draco muttered a small "thank you," before slipping into the serene darkness of sleep.

<>

Harry was busy pacing back and forth across the room, before Malfoy had barged in. It was a bit ironic, since he himself had also barged into Malfoy.

With the blonde sleeping soundly on his shoulder, he recalled the alarm enamating from Malfoy, no trace of color on his face. Harry looked down at the now loosened boy, a heavy weight pressed against his own body, despite his lean figure. He raised his hand to the pale locks, running them through the tangles, smoothing the knots out. Malfoy let out a sigh and shuffled closer, the sleeve of his robe slipping down, exposing the white top underneath. This seemed too intimate, but somehow still felt right.

All of the sudden, a flash of white caught his eye, and Harry slowly maneuvered away from Malfoy, placing him against the wall in a hopefully comfortable position, before going towards the white.

It was coming from under the dresser, a sheet of white parchment poking out. Grabbing it, it was cool to the touch, icy. Like it sensed Harry, the parchment began to expand, folding itself into a crane. In black ink, it wrote,

_Find your other half, your-_

The other half of the phrase was smudged, like it didn't want to be read. Or rather to be completed. Once read, the origami melted into his skin, up his arm, going onto his back. Harry widened his eyes in surprise, and when he thought that was the last of things, he heard the rip of clothing, and felt something emerge from his back. Looking back, Harry gawped at the sight. White, angel like wings, sprouted, the tips black.

Harry tried to will them back, not used to the feeling and succeeded with some difficulty.

Looking back down at Malfoy, ruffled, Harry sat down next to him, a slight pull between them, like a magnet. Malfoy unconsciously moved his head back on Harry's shoulder, throwing an arm around his torso too. Thinking that Malfoy was just tired, he dismissed the movement, banged his easy back and closed this eyes, going to sleep himself.

Harry dreamt about delicate, black feathers and blonde, almost white hair, in a hazy sort of abyss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is suddenly a soulmate au, which was not planned, seriously. :/


End file.
